


RIGHT NOW

by Claudette



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oswald in white uniform, hot sex in a small room, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette/pseuds/Claudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Oswald/Reader) </p><p>After a teasing dream, you wake up desperate to visit your boyfriend at the restaurant he works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIGHT NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the image of Oswald wearing the white uniform as a dishwasher, I couldn't help but create something based around the time he was still working for Maroni. I very much hope you enjoy this!

RIGHT NOW

 

 

(Based on the image below)

 

 

 

 

 

He left this morning without a word but, however, he did leave a note. A small, white card stood on your antique bedside table with black scribbles decorating the middle.

 

 

I apologize for leaving so early. I didn’t want to wake you. For dinner, I will bring some food from the restaurant

With love, Oswald

 

Placing the card back down, you rubbed your eyes with a sigh and stretched your arms. With the thin white tank top still covering your bare chest and thin lace panties covering everything below…it was indeed a shame to wake up in such a fully clothed state. Last night was an exhausting one for Oswald and out of respect and understanding you let him sleep, both agreeing that sex was clearly out of the night’s menu. But having an extremely vivid erotic dream didn’t help the frustration.

You felt that wet sensation between your thighs and an ache to be touched until you were begging. Rolling onto your belly, you stretched your hand down to the front of your underwear…index finger gently stimulating the sensitive bud calling for attention. Massaging and rubbing continuously you found it was nothing compared to what you really wanted to feel. No matter how hard you focused to bring yourself to desperate completion, your small fingers did absolutely nothing.

In utter frustration, you pulled up your hand and got out of bed. He was lucky to have left without you knowing, otherwise he would have been very late and from what you heard about Sal Maroni…well, it’s better for Oswald to keep a pristine work routine. He told you his current job was all part of his plan and shared some details about the reasons why. But all of that washed away as the ache refused to lessen so a cold shower is in order for the morning.

An hour had passed at the apartment, and after that shower you still felt the same. Images of your dream flashed, distracting you as you searched around the kitchen for something to eat. “Oooooohh god, Oswald!” lips and tongue licking between your legs as you begged and begged for more. White sheets, nude bodies, cool air coming in between the glass windows. Your hand stopped as it was reaching out for the ceramic bowls. Shaking yourself back to reality, you moved over to retrieve a box of cereal from the top cabinet. Shivers traveled throughout your body at the constant thoughts of his caresses and dirty whispered words against you ear. Luckily, you were able to finish your entire serving and rush back to your room to prepare yourself for a visit to your unforgettable boyfriend. No way in hell you were going to be able to ignore the unbearable ache. You needed it now. ………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Dressed simply in a comfortable white dress and red patent heels, you stared at the restaurant across the street, waiting for your turn to cross. Soon the white pedestrian sign illuminated, signaling your turn to finally venture to the other side, where you target lies. You smile at your intentions, feeling so damn naughty at the free breeze you felt beneath that loose dress skirt of yours. No panties. Yes, this was going to happen in just a few minutes and you couldn’t wait. Walking amongst unknown people dressed in all sorts of attire you strutted onto the sidewalk just a few more steps away from the door to the infamous Maroni’s restaurant. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…

Taking hold of the handle you enter. Instantly you can feel the strong atmosphere, the intimidating presence of Maroni and his men as they spotted you. No doubt, their eyes were drinking you in, scanning your body up and down. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, you took a seat at a small table and waited to ask to see Oswald. The big boss made his way over to you with that same flirty grin he was giving you the moment you came in. Dressed in a flattering suit for his big size you were able to make out the details in his clothing as he stood much closer now, against the table you were sitting at.

Looking down at you with his hands at his sides he asked you, “Welcome, you’ll have to excuse us for the staring, you’re the first beautiful young lady to grace this place for a while…my name is Salvatore Maroni how may we be of service to you this afternoon?” he spoke, kissing the top of your hand in the process with a wink. Your cheeks burned just the slightest at the kind and complimenting gesture, no matter what you heard of this man it still made you flattered. But in an instant you responded with what you wanted.

“Thank you, I’m very flattered sir…but I was wondering if I could see Paolo”

“Our dishwasher, yea he’s in the back may I ask why?” he asked with confusion.

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend Mr. Maroni” you answered easily, gauging his reaction.

Amusingly you noticed his features scrunch up, completely taken back at the fact that the man he employed has a woman like you to wake up to. “Ah wow, my goodness, he is one hell of a lucky man! Wow” he trailed off giving you a once over, admiring every part of you before returning to your eyes and continuing, “know what you can call me Sal miss…”

“(-Your name- )” you replied to his curiosity of your name. “But you may call me (- first name- ) as well”, you finished with a smile.

He looked please and then after much uncomfortable small talk he gave in to your desire of seeing Oswald. Finally! You thought.

“Know what why don’t I bring him out here and the two of you can have some lunch, hm? It’ll be on me (your name)”. It was a generous offer, but you know this is just his way of flirting with you further. His smile read kind but his eyes said something else…you would have to be careful down the road you are traveling with Oswald. This man could potentially become a threat. A terrible wolf in sheep’s clothing no doubt, this Mister Maroni. With a nod of your head, he sent someone else to retrieve your boyfriend from the kitchen…unfortunately. This only meant you had to withstand the mob boss’s lingering conversation until a white uniform made itself present by the side of you. Maroni’s head turned to look at Oswald and excused himself out of the seat close to you to speak to him.

“Paolo! Hey you never mentioned this gorgeous young woman of yours” Oswald looked surprised and seemed to be struggling to shield his anger.

“Oh uh, well this is a surprise visit Mr. Maroni, because I was going to bring her this Friday” Oswald answered.

 _Such a liar_ you thought with a grin.

“Well don’t keep her waiting, here have a seat, lunch is on me!” he told him proudly, giving Oswald a rough slap on his back. After yet another look from Maroni, you flash him another smile and turn your attention to Oswald.

With a sigh, he took his hat off and placed it on his lap. The smile fell from his lips and that look you noticed not too long ago returned full force now.

“What the hell are you doing here? Now he knows who you are,” he whispered harshly to you. He looked around, noticing the server on his way to the table. Dropping it, he faked a smile with the server, ordering a couple of drinks for starters. After that was done, you became disappointed by his attitude.

“I’m sorry, I just really needed to see you, but you know what he was going to find out eventually,” you countered, hoping he would understand. But you were going to have to tell him the real reason, the main reason for this visit. Scooting closer to the table so that his face could come closer, you stared into his eyes awaiting the next words to leave his mouth.

He sighed heavily, fatigue apparent in the way he was carrying himself. “Perhaps you’re right…well, why are you here, I mean it’s nice to see you but” he finished with a flick of his fingers pointing at Maroni across the room. You smile softly taking his hand in yours and rubbing over the rough bumps of his knuckles. Bringing his hand up to your lips you kissed it slowly than lowered his hand back down. “You left without waking me…I was hoping you would because my dream has left me kind of desperate this morning…and now”

“What are you talking about? I left you a note did you read it?” he asked, not quite getting exactly what you were hinting at. “Yes, I read your note but…Os-

“Shhh no, not here” he warned. You apologized quickly and said his fake alias.

“But Paolo…I want you”, just then the server returned to take our order. Oswald’s mouth remained slightly open shocked at fully realizing what you wanted. Clearing his throat he looked over the menu quickly and deciding on a simple bowl of their delicious spaghetti. You, you ordered the calamari- the appetizer yes, but you had no intentions of eating anything. Scribbling everything on the pad, the young man left to get the food.

Leaning over he found his voice again, “Now? I cant, and not here” he explained, struggling with finding a way to please you. You smiled, amused by his reaction.

“Yes and yes…where are the restrooms?” you asked, looking every way to spot the familiar sign.

“In the back, close to the kitchen…look we cant” he barely finished as you got up, fixing the back of your dress and fixing the skinny strap of your purse on your shoulder.

“I’ve got an idea…come on Paolo” you beckoned him seductively. He was having a tough time realizing just how serious you are, this was borderline risky to him yet you knew he was going to comply. So you continued walking, no doubt capturing the attention of Maroni from afar. You didn’t dare turn and look at Oswald in fear of making it way too obvious of what you were going to do. In search of the restrooms, you walked down a small hall adjacent to the kitchen. Traveling down the Old Italian luxury styled hall you finally found the doors to the restrooms. However, neither were suitable. No, a few feet ahead you found a storage door, instantly you felt pleased and equally excited. Now, let the games begin. You looked behind as soon as you felt a presence and gasped out of fright. You couldn’t lie; part of you feared Maroni would follow you instead. But luckily it was ‘Paolo’ who stood there so close. Instantly he kissed you, a great ‘hello’ kiss all expressed onto your soft full lips.

With no one looking, you broke apart. “See, I wasn’t going for the restrooms…this is much better” you spoke, placing a hand on the storage door and twisting the knob.

 _Yes, it’s open_ , you thought, fearing just a second ago of it being locked.

“But the food, the server is going to suspect”, you took hold of his white apron and pulled his chest roughly against yours.

“The hell with it, I can take it home, now get in here Paolo” you grinned. Nearly stumbling in the process he followed you in closing the door shut upon entering. It was as if everything inside you came to life now that you had him all to yourself and with limited time at hand, it felt like a challenge to ravish him well before he had to return to work. His back met the door before he could speak; your lips met his passionately taking the breath out of him. This white uniform was working on him and you felt the need to run your hands over his pale forearms, admiring that particular pronounced vein that ran down to his large hands.

He groaned as your tongue met his and your fingernails continued to lightly scratch his skin. All of this was new to him; sure the two of you had sex in bed but nothing as adventurous as this by far. He wasn’t complaining at all.

Breath coming in pants he huskily spoke, “your dream?”

Displeased by his interruption you told him, “I’d rather show you instead baby”.

Again your lips interlocked grabbing onto his shoulders for support as you felt his hands travel lower and much lower. Grinding against the front of his body you could feel that familiar bump just below the belt and heard him moan at your discovery. With a little help from your hands, you guided his to the hem of your dress. Moving them higher you made them glide over your bare skin, moving higher collecting the linen material as they went. Finally you moved them over the curve of your bare ass hearing his breath catch at the fact you wore nothing at all beneath. Pleased with his reaction you began kissing his neck, sucking and licking enough to leave a satisfying mark for all to see…especially his boss.

He spared no time at all in joining, and massaged your ass nicely, fondling each cheek with a good squeeze. Together in a small room, he was thankful for the short travel he was able to make as soon as you felt his hands grip your thighs. You gasped at the feeling of your weight hauled onto his waist by his arms. This surprising show of strength turned you on so much.

“What are you doing?” you panted. You felt the air on your bare bottom as your dress rested around your waist. He struggled a bit with a hiss from the pain in his leg but managed to walk over to the other side of the room and place you on top of a small shelving unit. “Well, this is convenient” he chuckled, noticing the perfect level your crotch rested against his while atop this piece of furniture. You smiled as you looked down to understand and spread your legs apart enough to entice him further. Like you said earlier, you needed him now. Before you could pull him down he beat you to the kiss, hungrily feasting on you and returning the favor of sucking your neck. Hugging the back of his neck you relished the feeling as his hips bucked against your own in sync. His erection- much more noticeable- made your sweet opening ache for its entry.

His hands soon found the straps on your shoulders, pushing each down and roughly pulled the low neckline enough to release your small breasts. Another cry left your throat at the sensation of his lips as they rushed down to suck lightly on each nipple. All the while, the heels of your shoes tapped against the wood as they dangled.

Delightfully sucking and teasing, one hand smoothed down your stomach and crawled between your bare legs to touch your sweet slit. Once those talented fingers reached it you nearly yelled out an _‘Oh God’!_ but not until his other hand slapped against your mouth.

He chuckled, feeling his hot breath as he neared the side of your ear, “Shhh the door is not that thick”, you looked into those bright eyes of his and spoke lustfully, “Oh but this is” rubbing his erection through his clothes. He gasped and made space to tear off his apron. Your eyes excitedly traveled over his form, lingering on that spot you admired and wanted so badly. Your breathing increased and realizing the condom you had in your purse you asked him to retrieve it from the floor by the door. Hurriedly picking it up off the floor he tossed it to you so that you could get it. Taking it out you threw the purse back down on to the concrete floor and ripped open the packet with your teeth.

Coming closer to you he told you to wait. “I’m still hungry,” he said. Taking your knees he spread your legs wider allowing him better access. You had to rest your head back against the wall for leverage as you felt his hot breath get closer to the lips of your labia. His tongue instantly went to work in feasting on you and you cried out helplessly. Once again his hand shot up to try and cover your mouth. It felt good to have his hand torturously quiet you while his lips forced you to make sounds that would make the employees envious. Relentlessly he licked and sucked you like a starving man, making small, pleased sounds of your tangy taste. Your hands gripped violently onto the wood shelf beneath you, knuckles probably turning white from the strength but who cared right? Your eyes closed and all sounds from your mouth were muffled by the rough grip of his hand. The sound of him sucking and licking you was just amazing as the smell of your sex began to fill the room.

What felt like minutes later, he came up to devour your lips to quiet you and your hands wrapped around his back to pull him in further. He just wasn’t close enough. “God, Oswald I want you now, please just, no more teasing please” you desperately pleaded him, grabbing onto the loops of his trousers. Picking up the small packet you watched as he unzipped his fly and fix himself out of his pants to lay bare before you. Oh finally. Placing the condom on his turgid flesh, you fixed yourself to welcome him. Resuming his kissing, his hands cradled your ass as he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed upwards. “Ohh!” you gasped, nearly laughing at his expression that he was unable to cover your mouth for that one.

With a dangerous glare and upturn of his lips he whispered, “You naughty girl”.

He moved in and out slowly, so agonizing the way he teasingly came and went inside of you, feeling the bulbous head of his penis. With his hands now gripping your thighs he angled your body as his pace increased, sending you upwards with a little jump off the furniture. Squeezing your eyes shut this was exactly how you imagined he would feel today. Deliciously thick between your legs and thick inside of your cunt. Pain mixed with pleasure as the rough wall and wood furniture scratched you the quicker he fucked you. There was nothing you could do now except to hold on, and your hands did just that. Trying your best to keep as quiet as possible he kept on finding ways that made your body sing for him. Having stimulated your pearl beforehand your body had created enough lube to accept his member easily.

The scent of your bodies became thick inside the storage closet and his hot breath beside your neck made you sweat. Your legs came around to lock around his waist tighter, pushing his ass against you sending him in deeper with a moan and sharp gasp. Losing himself in the pleasure you so openly gave him, his sore lips returned to yours, vocalizing his feelings into your mouth at the same time. As saliva formed on your tongue and lips so did the liquid below. You tore your lips from his to spare a look down just to watch him. Something about watching it made you feel dirtier, sexier, and more wanton before. Joining you, he watched as well before kissing you again. Moving faster, he was now struggling with the pain his leg and the overwhelming pleasure of his climax approaching.

You couldn’t hold back anymore as you panted out curses that made him blush like mad. You were giving him a show that’s for sure. He took pleasure in watching the way your small breasts bounced as he continued to rut into you. Soon enough you felt your own climax just around the corner and told him to cover your mouth. He watched on as your face and opened mouth warned him and just as he was about to collapse, both hands rushed to your mouth to wrap around. You groaned loudly against those hands, feeling the heat and sweat of his body. Your vision blurred just for a second as he came to a finish and muffled his own voice against your neck.

Finally your ass rested still on top of the shelf, but you knew you were going to see scratch marks the next day. He stayed inside of you long enough until the both of you managed to speak from exhaustion.

“Wow, that was…that was amazing,” you said to him.

He chuckled at your words and just agreed.

Slipping out of you he left the condom on until he was able to go to the restroom next door and throw it away.

Fixing the skirt of your dress down your hips, you jumped down onto the floor stumbling on the heels you still had on. Catching you he told you, “Careful…can’t have you walking the way I do now”.

“I’m afraid I might have to after what you did to me,” you teased.

His cheeks only reddened deeper. “You wanted it and well…I couldn’t resist a lady”.

Walking up to him after he had fixed himself back into his pants you pull on his collar forcing his lips onto yours chastely. “I wouldn’t call myself a lady during something like that” you joked, eyes twinkling with desire and post-sex pleasure.

The both of you took great joy in the aftermath but work called and the both of you forgot about the food. Placing your hand on his face you calmed him, “Like I said I’ll have him pack it up and I’ll just take it home with me”. “So much for me brining you dinner” he commented. “Well you can still do that…I’m actually much hungrier now” you laughed. He swatted at your bottom and you turned to look at his cheeky expression before opening the storage room door.

Looking both ways you both left the room, closing it. With a final hug and kiss you said your goodbyes. “You know, Maroni was watching me before you left the table” you told him before you could return to your table. He looked bothered by this and warned you to steer clear of the man.

“It seems like he has eyes for you the bastard, (your name) be careful…this is why I never wanted to bring you here”.

Worry returned in his eyes before you could reassure once more. “Hey I don’t regret this and neither should you…don’t worry about me and I can handle him…now I’ll see you tonight, love you”.

He stopped and accepted what you had to say, watching you as you made you way back to the table thoroughly fucked just minutes ago. He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his lips.

Finding your seat you waited for the server to appear, questioning your disappearance and why neither plate has been touched. “On second thought, would it be any trouble to have this packed to take home? I’m not feeling too well and I was in the restroom sick, Paolo accompanied me for comfort” you lied as best as you could. The server looked concerned and instantly offered to pack everything to take home. It wasn’t long before the bag was placed right before you and you were finally able to leave the restaurant. Picking up your purse and the bag you walked out tipping your head to Maroni who caught your attention at the table he was seated at. For sure he was going to talk about you with his men as soon you left but for now you just smiled because the ache was gone…at least for now.


End file.
